Fantendo Party: Battlefield
Fantendo Party: Battlefield is a Strategy/Adventure game for the Nintendo Wii being made by . It takes the gameplay from Mario Party: Battlefield and replaces the characters with Fantendo ones and the maps have themes from the different series' represented. Story TBA Gameplay & Controls Like other Fantendo Party games, you take turns moving across a board. But instead of racing to a Star, you activate the gimmicks and buy weapons to use to take down your opponents' HP. Each character has 20 HP to start with. If you run into an enemy on the map and it's your turn, you will attack the enemy, causing damage. You can move as far as you want, but must end your turn to pick up money and occasionally dropped weapons. Characters *Neo Koopa - Cyan *Purple - Purple *Emerald - Light Green *Scyplo - Magenta *Ella Metals - Black *Demi - Brown *Pesh - Blue *Zak - Yellow *David - Lavender *Yukimazan - Orange Unlockable *Kier - Dark Purple *Mr. Sew'n - Red *Light - Silver *Vizro - Green *Jocket - Mahogany *Paratoad - White. Maps Mutated Wasteland This is the garbage dump for all of Neo's failed experiments. Take your NKT faction and take over! Items & Gimmicks Found *NKT Faction - You start with 3 random New Koopa Troop members. You can have a total of 6. You may get them to attack for you. : *Cheep-Plant - 10 HP, 1 ATK. Can attack from up to 3 spaces away. : *Goom-omb - 5 HP, 1 ATK. Can cause 10 damage to an enemy, but disappears after it's used. : *Shy Bones - 10 HP, 2 ATK. Has no special abilities. : *Magik Bill - 5 HP, 3 ATK. Will randomly cause a status effect such as freezing, poisoning, burning, or rage. : *Metroad - 10 HP, 1 ATK. Can dodge attacks at times. : *Laklubba - 10 HP, 2 ATK. Can attack 2 enemies at once. *Gene Pool - If you jump into this, you could be given another soldier, regain some health, or even gain a power. It could also hinder you in many ways. *Jet Gun - A laser that was charged by Neo's magic. Can fire purple fireballs from up to 5 squares away and does 3 damage. Can be equipped by NKT members. *Powers - Jumping into the Gene Pool will give you a small chance of getting powers. : *Flight - By doing this, you can avoid enemy traps and travel the board quickly and without triggering anything. : *Laser Vision - A new attack that can hit from up to 2 squares away. Causes 2 damage. *Lasership - Pay the fee of 30 coins and you can take down enemies in this deadly vehicle. Causes 4 damage and can take 5 rockets. *Slime Rocket - A large, immovable cannon that fires rockets that run on slime. Causes 3 damage to an enemy and 5 shots can take down a Lasership. Rest TBA... Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Crossover Party Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games